


Marbles

by Ry (ryanssance)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Oddly enough, you enjoyed collecting the little marbles from the Ramune bottles. It was always a hassle to get out, but worth it in the end. Dick accidentally loses the marbles...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Marbles

**Author's Note:**

> Ramune is a popular Japanese soda and the only way you can drink it is to pop the marble into the drink! 
> 
> An old piece I'm uploading from my Tumblr; minor edits applied.

Your eyes travelled from the bag in Dick’s hand, up to his face, mouth agape in both horror and confusion. A clear plastic ziplock bag full of swirly marbles of all sizes slightly gleamed under the sunlight from the window behind him. 

“Why are you giving me a giant bag of glass balls?” 

“Because I know you’re still mad about me throwing out your clear marbles, but they didn’t have clear ones at the thrift store so I had to settle for these,” Dick smiled sheepishly before slowly putting the bag in your lap. Your arms automatically whipped out to catch the bag before it rolled off your lap. 

“I’m sorry for throwing out your marbles,” your boyfriend pursed his lips to the side, hands behind his back like a little kid apologizing for stealing a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. 

“It’s fine honestly, Dick, I was mad at first but they’re just marbles. I could drink a couple of bottles and I would have my marbles again, it’s not a big deal...” 

You honestly felt terrible for driving your own boyfriend mad with your pettiness over a bag of marbles. He had put the effort of going out to find you a bag of marbles, even if they weren’t the ones you wanted, and that was something not everyone would do. 

The bag of marbles was put aside before you got up and gave Dick a giant hug, thanking him for going out of his way for you. 

A snort left his nose followed by a hard chuckle, “I guess you could say I... lost my marbles for you.” 

You were quick to pull away, face contorted in mock disgust at his timely pun before you relaxed and smirked, “Sorry, but I think I was the one who lost their marbles, thanks to a certain someone.” 

Before you could even laugh at your own response, Dick had plucked you from your spot and had you squirming in his arms as his fingers ran across your skin, eliciting a fit of laughter. 

Although Dick could see you were happy with the bag of marbles he bought, he still felt a little guilty about throwing one of your prized possessions away, so in the last attempt to make things right, Dick rounded up Wally, Stephanie, Cassandra, and Tim to help him with drinking the sixty bottles of Ramune he purchased from the Japanese convenience store. 

By the time he stumbled home from the manor, he was bloated and dizzy from all the sugar intake. The five of them couldn’t even manage to finish the sixty, leaving Dick to bring home about a dozen bottles, along with fifty clear marbles. 

Your head poked out of the bedroom at the sound of groaning and glass clinking, “Dick?”

The grumbling man looked up to see you walking over in your cozy pyjamas and he gave you the biggest smile he could muster. 

“[Y/N],” Dick started before he was interrupted by a burp, “Sorry, the carbonation is starting to get to me...”

“Wha-”

“Oh and these are for you,” he handed you the bag with all the contents, and you took them from him cautiously, hearing the clank of the glasses from the bottles. You looked into the bag before a gasp left your lips.

“THE MARBLES!” 

“Yeah, I had some help but we drank as many bottles as we could. There are still a few bottles for you, but yeah...” Dick slumped onto the couch next to you, a hand on his bloated stomach and a groan escaping his lips. 

You gently set the bag down on the floor before straddling his lap and pulling him into a bone-crunching hug by the neck. A surprised wheeze came from your boyfriend, prompting you to release him from your death-grip. 

The two of you made eye contact before bursting into a fit of laughter, and with that, it was your just your own way of thanking him profusely, although you spent the next week actually thanking him verbally. 


End file.
